Known systems monitor communication of messages in an integration engine (a system for exchanging data between different computer systems using different data formats) using trace data. The trace data typically contains either a view of message data in a Hex representation or a view of the data in a non-Hex (e.g., an ASCII) representation without providing a user with an option to select the type of representation for display. Additionally, in known integration engines, a trace function is typically turned on and off via a command line interaction. A user desires to look at trace data without Hex characters (non-Hex trace data) currently included in trace data as an easy to read representation of message data being communicated by an integration engine. The non-Hex trace data is also used to facilitate troubleshooting and may be provided to message source or destination entities for review. Conversely, support personnel use a Hex trace data representation of message data being transmitted for troubleshooting and debugging purposes.
In known systems, both Hex and textual (e.g., ASCII) representations of message data being transmitted are typically included in the same file and in order to produce a desired output it is necessary to manually copy individual portions of trace data and paste the individual pieces back together. Also known systems typically require user command line intervention to debug program or trace execution steps. Further known systems require a user to manipulate command line programming to gather data and decide prior to initiating a trace function how message trace data is to be represented (if there is a choice). Known systems further provide only one view of traced message data that is traced and do not have the flexibility to readily present the same data in different views. Alternatively known systems only provide a view of message trace data in a format that includes both Hex and non-Hex format data. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.